1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display housing, and more particularly to a display housing having first and second housing parts connected by interlocking members.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional display housing for a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 12, normally includes a front frame 11 and a rear frame 14. Typically, a driving circuit board 13 mounted and coupled electrically to the display panel 12 is also accommodated in the display housing.
The front frame 11 includes a base wall 111, and four sidewalls 112 extending respectively from four sides of the base wall 111. A plurality of lug plates 113 is formed on and protrudes outwardly from the sidewalls 112. Each of the lug plates 113 is formed with a plurality of holes 114. The rear frame 14 includes a base wall 141, and four sidewalls 142 extending from four sides of the base wall 141. A plurality of hook members 145 is formed on and protrudes from the sidewalls 142 of the rear frame 14. In assembly, the driving circuit board 13 is mounted and coupled to the display panel 12. The driving circuit board 13 together with the display panel 12 is then fitted into a frame space defined by the rear frame 14. The front frame 11 is subsequently impelled toward the rear frame 14 and engaged thereto by snap fitting the hook members 145 into the holes 114 of the lug plates 113.
The lug plates 113 are configured to be slightly flexible to permit snap fit engagement of the hook members 145 in the holes 114. Accordingly, the lug plates 113 often have the form of a thin wall. As a consequence, the lug plates 113 have relatively low mechanical strength and tend to break during the snap fitting. If even only one lug plate 113 of the front frame 11 is broken during assembly, the whole front frame 11 will not pass quality control and must typically be recycled.